Best Two out of Three
by Shinigami2509
Summary: In a Free-For-All world a boy dreams of Co-op. How can he hope to be a hero where cunning and manipulation reign supreme? Determination, and a whole lot of luck.


**Nothing better than a little A/N before the start of a story, am I right? **

**Just thought it should be said that this is more of a test than anything else, had this idea for a while and finally decided to just type it out and see what kind of reactions it'll get.**

**For those of you that only watched the anime, I'm going to be using information revealed in the light novels that the show has not touched upon, such as the other races for example.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day, beams of sunlight almost glowing on the crowds formed in the castle's courtyard. Excited chatter seemed to drown out all other noise as everyone grew more and more enthusiastic for the coming event. A group of children were playing animatedly, their small size allowing them to weave through the tightly packed body of adults as they chased one another.

Laughing, the one in the lead broke through the crowd and turned around, trying to gauge how close the others were while still running. He wasn't watching where he was going, and with his next step he found himself falling into the waterway going across the courtyard. He gasped, arms flailing in a futile attempt to stop himself. Closing his eyes for the inevitable plunge, he didn't notice the figure breaking the water surface until they caught him. With a start the boy opened his eyes, looking in to the cheerful ones of his savior.

The Seiren tilted her head, looking past the boy in her arms towards the crowd of young Imanity and Werebeasts running towards the two. Putting two and two together the young women giggled before carrying the boy to the other side, lifting him up and letting him down on the edge, helping him get further away from the gaining band of adolescents. The boy smiled brightly, kneeling down and hugging her in thanks before running off. The woman raised her tail above water in a mockery of a wave before turning back towards the incoming group.

The pursuing Werebeasts merely leaped across the gap, using their natural physical abilities to keep up. The others in the group, on the other hand, would have to take a detour towards the bridge to get across… if the woman wasn't there.

With another giggle the Seiren held out her arms to the remaining children, opting to be a neutral party in their game and help everyone across. Movement could be seen below the water's surface as another group darted past one another in a merry chase of their own.

The boy being tracked pushed his way into a different crowd, hoping to lose his chasers. Making sure not to step on any tails or feet, the youth cut and weaved like he did before, yelling out hasty apologies to those he bumped into while continuing on his path.

He ran through the doorway at the end of the courtyard and raced up the stairs to the upper one. Passing a small batch of people enjoying the shade, choosing instead to view events through projection magic thanks to the elves in their numbers.

The Werebeast burst through the way he came, nearly knocking over a small Dhampir in their rush. The boy dashed out of the darkness and back into the beaming sunlight with them not far behind.

The boy turned left and right in an attempt to decide where to go next. Even though he stayed in the shade for a short amount of time, everything seemed too bright to make out.

Rather than his eyes adjusting to the light again, everything seemed to darken, as if the sun was fading. Puzzled, the child looked up and could only gape at the sight above.

A giant land mass was making it's way across the sky, blocking out the sun and putting the whole courtyard in it's shadow. Flugel flew around it like a hive of excitement, their movements graceful as they soared in the air.

It was Avant Heim, home to the winged race of Flugel and one of the mighty Phantasma. The boy and his newly arrived chasers could only stare in amazement at the sight. They were not the only ones, as everyone on the ground ceased their conversations and stood in a trance at the sight.

The sound of trumpets cut through the silence. The time that everyone has waited for has finally arrived. All eyes were drawn to the castle balcony overlooking the courtyard, at the person that made his way into everyone's sights.

"_W...t….k….p_"

Today was the coronation of the new king of Imanity, a man who united all races together under one unified banner.

"_G...t...p….a...t._"

He was the most handsome being in existence, stronger than any Werebeast and more intelligent than the oldest Flugel. His name was-

"_**WYATT!**_" 

* * *

"Gahh!"

With a start he jerked awake, rolling away from whoever shouted into his ear. However, this had the effect of him falling off the bed and crashing onto the wooden floor below with a thud. Head aching and stars in his vision, he rubbed his forehead, grumbling all the while mocking laughter filled his room.

"Ahahaha! Stupid brat can't even get out of bed without messing everything up!" The woman jeered at him, laughing at his misfortune. She leaned over him, hands on her hips and blue eyes staring down at him. Her stance gave him a view of her impressive bust, almost bursting from her low brown top that didn't even cover her shoulders

He shivers and looks away, he wasn't one of her clients and wanted to see as less of her figure as possible.

The boy closed his eyes, trying to starve off the incoming headache. "You're in a good mood today. Did you finally get your beauty sleep?" He turned to regard the female before continuing. "Oh? I guess not, you're still an old hag, oh well…" He smirked as he saw the anger on her face, proud to have got the reaction he was looking for.

What he wasn't looking for was that slap across his face. He yelped and glared back at the blond woman, emerald eyes burning in hate as he nursed his cheek instead of his forehead. "Oi brat! I won't allow such disrespect in this household," she gestured behind her, towards the doorway out to the hall. "Now get up, you got shit to do."

He groaned, so that's why he had to get up? "Truly, I have a most _caring_ mother to wake me in such a _kind_ manner, all for the purpose of child labor." He cracked his back, trying to fix it after having to sleep on his poor excuse for a bed.

His mother just grinned, violet lips curling upwards in amusement. "Less talking, more moving. I got to go to work and I expect this place to be spotless by the time I get back Wyatt~" She patted him patronizingly on his head. With those parting words the woman made her way out of the room, pausing at the doorway to turn and blow a kiss at him before disappearing around the corner.

Wyatt glared at the doorway, trying to show just an ounce of his annoyance at the situation. "I expect this place to be spotless by the time I get back Wyatt." The boy mock impersonated before sighing, bringing a hand up to his black hair to fix it . _I was having such a nice dream too._

Little Wyatt, not even 12 years old and he dreams of unity with all the races together. A naive goal if his mother is to be believed.

He stood up and took a peek out his window. Just like his dream it was a beautiful sunny day. People went about their business, pushing carts of goods to their destination as merchants peddled their wares from stands. A crowd was forming around one such stand as the merchant conducted his sales pitch, drawing more people in with his charismatic voice.

Wyatt looked back towards his mess of a room, then back outside. _Fuck it_, he decided, _I'm going for a swim._

* * *

With a shout he dived into the water, enjoying the feeling of the cool liquid against his burning body.

Today was not a pleasantly sunny day. The sun was blisteringly hot and made him sweat just from being in its gaze. And he couldn't even swim in the market center like everyone else would do. His mother worked at the tavern right over the water, if she saw him she'd know he didn't do what she asked, and then he'd be as good as dead.

He broke the water surface and floated on his back, frowning up past the trees surrounding the lake. He had to walk for almost an hour to get there just because his mother was in the way of the only public swimming hole. He had to peel off his clothes from how sweaty he was.

"Bitch ruins everything." He grumbled, closing his eyes to just enjoy the feeling of the water and solitude.

"Bitch?" A soft voice questioned.

…

_..._

_...Wait_

_Shit shit shit shit shit_, someone was there, someone was there and he swore in front of them and he's going to get in trouble. He flinched, nearly dunking his head underwater as he hastily tried to cover up his slip.

"W-what? Bitch? I-I didn't say that! No no no no I said… Fitch! Yeah Fitch! He gets on my nerves all the time," He turned towards the speaker, confident in his lie, "You…. know?" He trailed off, now face to face with the other person, eyes widening at their appearance.

_They weren't Imanity._

The girl before him looked young, silver locks of hair falling over her left eye with just the golden iris of her right one visible. She blinked, bring her hands hidden under her blue kimono up to her face. Her ears, _like a cat's_, twitched as her tail swished lazily behind her.

Then she smiled sweetly. "Why lie about calling someone a dog, Mr. Monkey?" Her words did not match her smile…

Wyatt recoiled, torn from staring at her as the words reached his ear. "That's a little derogatory, don't you think? I mean, I won't call you Ms. Cat now would I?" Although his words were calm and polite, on the inside he was jumping in excitement. This was it! He was talking to another race right now!

It was the Werebeast's turn to recoil, causing Wyatt to smile at his success, thinking his words got through to her.

Then she glared at him. "I'm a male you hairless monkey."

…

…

..Oh

Wyatt stared, dumbfounded at the apparent he. "Sorry, but you need a haircut," he finally said, "and it doesn't help that you're wearing a dress." he finished, nodding to himself.

The other boy sneered, gesturing to his clothing. "This is a traditional garment for my race, although I should not expect a filthy monkey like you to know that."

Now Wyatt was glaring. "Oi! I already said sorry, it's not like it's my fault you look like a girl!"

"I do not look like a girl!" The Werebeast shouted back, golden eyes aflame with anger. "Your monkey eyes just suck!"

"Enough with the damn name calling already! I said I was sorry didn't I?" He was trying to be civil, he really was, but this damn cat would not stop insulting him.

"I'm just calling you what you are. A damn, hairless, stinking, uncultured, rude, monkey!"

Wyatt seethed, seeing red at the other's words. He was being talked down to, like he was any less than this ass with cat parts. It pissed him off, he gets enough patronizing at home.

A thought entered his mind, causing him to grin widely at the cat on the lake's shore. "I see you're a bit heated right now," Wyatt said diplomatically, "Perhaps you just need to, _cool off_."

The other boy's eyes widened, catching on to the meaning of his words. "Don't you dare!"

Wyatt dared, and the Werebeast screamed as he was splashed with water. The boy, now wearing damp clothes, sputtered in outrage, "What the fuck, asshole?!"

The young Imanity just laughed, "What's the matter, kitty not like the water?" he jeered.

The Werebeast froze, standing still as a statue.

Golden eyes locked on to his green ones, anger still evident inside. The boy on the shore ripped off the top of his kimono, letting it fall to the ground before backing up.

The boy in the water tilted his head at the other's actions, "Well, at least I know you're a boy now" he joked. The Werebeast said nothing, continueing to take steps back before coming to a stop.

Now Wyatt's eyes widened, realizing what the other boy was going to do, "Don't you dare!"

He dared, the Werebeast took off running, heading straight for the lake. Upon reaching the shore he leaped, almost flying through the air and coming right, at, him.

"SHIT!"

_SPLASH_

* * *

Wyatt coughed, standing in the shallow water as he tried to get out all the water he swallowed. The Werebeast stood a few feet away, a smug look on his face.

"What the fuck?!" The black haired boy finally choked out after his coughing fit.

The silver haired cat made a hmph sound, raising his nose in the air. "It was like you said, I needed to cool off.," He huffed, giving a sideways glance towards him. "It was most refreshing."

Wyatt rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure it was."

He was ready to start shouting again until the sound of giggling(?) reached his ears. He turned and right there, the source of his ire, was giggling into the back of his left hand.

"And you wonder why I thought you were a girl." He accused.

The giggling stopped and the Werebeast was ready to argue again. Wyatt just laughed, confusing the silver haired boy from another race.

"You're so defensive!" He exclaimed after calming down.

The 'defensive' boy looked away, frown on his face. "You would be too if it happened to you everyday," seeing Wyatt's confusion he continued. "I'm one of the youngest Werebeasts to be in the embassy, and the girls just love having someone to dress up like some doll, even if I'm male. Always trying to make me look 'pretty' and 'beautiful'. I'm sick of it!"

"Is that why you're out here?" Wyatt asked. He stole a glance at the large embassy through the trees, it was a ways away to just 'get away for a bit'.

The Werebeast nodded, turning towards the huge building. "Running is a great way to clear the mind. I guess I had a lot on mine for me to have went a little further than expected," he admitted, embarrassed at how far he wandered.

Wyatt nodded, he could relate. He had to get away every once and awhile from his home life, although he usually just wandered the city. He snapped his fingers, getting the attention of his companion.

"Well then, how about a game?"

"A game? For what?" The Werebeast's eyes narrowed.

Wyatt glanced at him in confusion.

"In games, each player will bet something that they agree is of equal value," he recited, "What do you want monkey?"

"Wyatt."

"What?"

"My name is Wyatt, now you don't have to call me monkey," Wyatt said, staring back in expectation.

The silver haired boy was silent for a few seconds, "Ryou," he finally replied.

Wyatt wasn't going to ask about the lack of a surname if he wasn't. He clapped his hands, getting back on topic, "Now then, Ryou, let's play a game.

Ryou glared at him in annoyance, "And I asked you for what?"

"Nothing," Wyatt closed his eyes and smiled.

"In games, each player will bet something that they agree is of equal value," Ryou repeated.

"Geeze, fine," Wyatt grumbled before bringing his left hand to his chin in thought, "How about, if I win, you have to admit you were having fun with a 'filthy monkey'," He stuck his tongue out upon repeating Ryou's past insults.

"And if I win?"

Wyatt grinned, "I'll admit I'm having fun with an arrogant cat boy."

Ryou let a brief moment of surprise wash over him before grinning back, "I'd hardly call that fair, I'm the one who has to say that about a lesser race," he teased, "but I'll allow it, I'll even let you choose the game."

Wyatt's grin widened, coming closer to the other adolescent, "Water Wrestling."

"What?"

Using Ryou's moment of confusion against him. Wyatt dived at him, using his body to knock him over and into the water.

"Aschente!"

"WHA!"

_SPLASH_

* * *

**Honestly speaking, I haven't written anything besides essays for a long time, and it shows with the amount of difficulty I had in doing this...**

**So yeah, Wyatt, foul-mouthed son of the female gambler that played against Sora in the anime. Hope I made the characters depicted believable with their actions and words. **

**Anyways, tell me what you thought of the story! I have a couple of things in mind for the direction this will go so expect this to be updated somewhat regularly in the future.**


End file.
